James Sherman
James Sherman is an artist known for his work in American comic books, movies and logos. Career James Sherman is an artist and colorist who worked for DC Comics and Marvel Comics in the 1970s and 1980s. He drew the Challengers of the Unknown lead feature in Super-Team Family #8-10 in collaboration with writer Steve Skeates and inker Jack Abel. Sherman is best known for his pencil work on Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes in the late 1970s, when he took over as regular artist following Mike Grell. He and writer Paul Levitz introduced the Dawnstar character in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #226 (April 1977). Sherman's run ended halfway through the multiple issue "Earthwar" story arcMcAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 178: "Levitz demonstrated his great affinity for the Legion...when he and artist James Sherman waged 'Earthwar'." due to his displeasure with the direction of the storyline. He did not like the ending which had Mordru the magician turn out as the final villain behind all the different factions attacking earth. He walked off the title and was replaced by Joe Staton. Sherman's run as the regular penciller on Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes ran from issue #225 (March 1977) to #242 (Aug. 1978). At Marvel Comics, Sherman worked on various titles including The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #3 (1981) which featured a guest appearance by the Man-Wolf. Sherman was the artist on Elaine Lee's 1991 noir Space opera The Transmutation of Ike Garuda. He has done fill-in work from time-to time on a number of titles, but primarily works in commercial art. Sherman created the logo for the supermarket chain ShopRite. Sherman formerly claimed to have created the logo for Major League Baseball. He has since acknowledged that a logo he designed for MLB is similar to the original logo, but that he did not design the original logo. Bibliography DC Comics * All-New Collectors' Edition #C-55 (backup feature) (1978) * Blackhawk #248 (1976) * Heroes Against Hunger #1 (Superman and Batman) (1986) * House of Mystery #270 (1979) * Icon #1 (colorist) (1993) * Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 2 #262 (1980) * Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #225-226, 228-231, 233, 236, 240-242 (1977–1978) * Super-Team Family #8-10 (Challengers of the Unknown) (1976–1977) * Tarzan Family #65-66 (Korak, Son of Tarzan) (1976) * World's Finest Comics #245 (Wonder Woman); #263 (Adam Strange) (1977–1980) Marvel Comics * Alpha Flight #83 (1990) * Amazing High Adventure #2 (colorist) (1985) * Critical Mass #6 (1990) * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #26 (1976) * Dreadstar #24 (1986) * Power Pack #49 (1989) * The Punisher vol. 2 #39 (1990) * Silver Surfer #39 (1990) * The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #3 (1981) * Steelgrip Starkey #1-3 (1986) * The Transmutation of Ike Garuda #1-2 (1991–1992) * Uncanny X-Men #151 (1981) * What If...? #37 (Beast) (1983) References External links * * James Sherman at Mike's Amazing World of Comics * James Sherman at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Category:American comics artists Category:Living people Category:Logo designers Category:Year of birth missing